Nadir Admiralty
The Nadir Admiralty was the former name of the current Estellion Royal Navy, during the Counterattack of the Nadir. It consisted of nine over-sized fleets comprised mostly of pirates, outlaws, smugglers, revolutionaries, civilians, former-soldiers, and Noble-controlled armies. At it's head was Mihli Lilty, who served as the group's official leader and figurehead, the admiralty used her as justification for for the coup de tat. Mihli appointed Celestia, a former ECHO soldier and future Imperial Blade, as the leader of the front-line command, while appointed the other eight main commanders based on her recommendations. : The admiralty lasted until the last month of Imperial Year 9999, when it was disbanded and rechristened into the Estellion Royal Navy. Leaders *Mihli Lilty - Leader / Figurehead. *Celestia - Overal Force Commander, Commander of 1st Fleet. *Vira-Lorr - Estel defense force commander. *Wiseman - Commander of 2nd Fleet. *Lissa - Commander of 3rd Fleet. *Folmar - Commander of 4th Fleet. *Waven - Commander of 5th Fleet. List of Fleets with Commanders Nadir First Fleet Estel Fleet *Lady Fleet Admiral Celestia **Lady Admiral Avneu the Hidden Cloud - ref Ave;new band **Lord Admiral Faust the Lightning Barrel - **Lord Admiral Layle the Incandescent Squall - ***Vice Admiral Endur - ***Vice Admiral Herzul - ***Vice Admiral Zeff - Tash's faithful minion ***Vice Admiral Tash - Zeff's unfaithful woman ****Rear Admiral Sevia - ****Rear Admiral "Quicksand" Elika -ref. prince of persia, former spy and friend to Maetel Lilty ****Rear Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral Shirley - ****Rear Admiral [[]] - ****Rear Admiral Barumei : Paradigm Fleet *Lady Admiral Rui - *Vice Admiral Azuma - ref The Little Princess Book - *Vice Admiral Seira - ref The Little Princess Book *Rear Admiral - *Rear Admiral Falna the Blade Witch - Imperial Blade : Coracao Fleet *Lord Admiral Jouselan - Former noble, he served as a tacticians expert in ECHO, but quit and married his servant, Marilan. *Vice Admiral Marilan - Former maid to Jouselan, she studied tactics under him and serves as his second set of hands and eyes on the battlefield. *Vice Admiral - *Rear Admiral - *Rear Admiral - : Nadir Second Fleet Lunar Fleet *Lord Admiral Wiseman The Flowing Spear - an old man, he forgot his name and was given the name Wiseman by the Nadir, he holds the rank of Admiral and wields a custom Naginata equipped with an ignition drive. *Vice Admiral Mayako - *Vice Admiral Ashiya - Ref. Hana Kimi manga - *Rear Admiral Saburou - Ref. The CG Artist - *Rear Admiral Evony - : Tesla Fleet *Lord Admiral Berkeley - Ref. Yale college - *Vice Admiral Aryoch- *Vice Admiral - *Rear Admiral Soyule - *Rear Admiral Halstead - Nicknamed "Halstead Bedless" because of his reputation for sleeping around, he has had a crush on Lissa since his academy days, though she doesn't take his idle talk seriously. : Astart Fleet *Lady Admiral Katerin - One of Lissa's good friends and former classmates, former *Vice Admiral Mervia - Former ECHO Captain turned outlaw. *Vice Admiral - *Rear Admiral - *Rear Admiral Jayred Potter - : Nadir Third Fleet Ulysses Fleet *Lady Admiral Lissa - A student of Werac, she is Celestia's half-sister. *Vice Admiral Noey - *Vice Admiral - *Rear Admiral - *Rear Admiral - : Arestica Fleet *Lord Admiral Petraeus - Ref. U.S. General David Petraeus *Vice Admiral Goen - *Vice Admiral Oskpet - *Rear Admiral - *Rear Admiral - : Seizan Fleet *Lord Admiral Applegate - An older Admiral, he retired to Outer Rim two years before the Era of the Admirals but pledges to help Mihli prevent the fall of the empire by alliance hands. *Vice Admiral Mayako - *Vice Admiral - *Rear Admiral - *Rear Admiral - : Nadir Fourth Fleet *Lord Admiral Folmar - *Vice Admiral Dice - Nadir Fifth Fleet *Fleet Admiral Waven *High Admiral Mueller Nadir Sixth Fleet *Lady Admiral Trude Nadir Seventh Fleet Nadir Eighth Fleet Nadir Nineth Fleet See Also Notes Category:Nadir Faction Category:Counterattack of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals